


Christmas Shenanigans at Hogwarts

by phantomofthewinchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthewinchester/pseuds/phantomofthewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter and Remus Lupin believe that too many practical jokes have been played on Peter Pettigrew and they team up to help him get his revenge on Sirius Black. Marauders era at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shenanigans at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic written for Katie, the Prongs to my Padfoot! The chapters are very short but there will be a few, I am aiming to have a prank per chapter.

Sirius Black awoke with a start. James Potter was shaking him awake, red in the face with a finger to his lips. Watching his friend crumple with silent fits of laughter, Sirius sat up in his bed with a puzzled expression on his face.

 _What?!_ Sirius mimed.

All James did was point furiously at Peter's bed. The unsuspecting boy had his hand submerged in a bowl of warm water.

'What are you? A 12 year old muggle?' Sirius whispered disapprovingly. 'That isn't a prank. This. This is a prank.'

Sirius lazily pointed his wand to the top of Peter's bed and whispered _Reducio_ before collapsing back into feign sleep; James following suit.

Peter Screamed. The four poster bed could hardly contain him. It was a comedic sight. Poor Peter Pettigrew. Trapped within his bed, which had now shrunken and acted more like a cage than a bed. Peter continued to cry, Remus Lupin trying to calm him down as James reversed the spell.

McGonagall burst into the dormitory, still in her tartan dressing gown, looking livid. Her lips pursed. Her gaze fell upon Sirius, his laughter suppressed masterfully.

'What. Happened?' McGonagall's voice was stern.

'Why are you looking at me? Ask Peter, he was the one who woke us all up.' Sirius replied, far too confidently.

McGonagall turned her gaze, slowly, towards Peter. 'Well?' she asked, her eyebrows raised.

'I - d-don't know! I mu-must have cast a spell in.....in my sleep' he sobbed.

The head of house almost looked sympathetically towards the boy. 'I would advise' she said caringly 'that you sleep nowhere near your wand in the future.' She turned to James and Sirius on her way out. 'If I find out that either of you are behind this, please be sure that the consequences will be dire.' She glared at them, her lips dangerously thin, then left.

'You alright, Wormtail?' Sirius asked, choking back laughter. 'It wasn't supposed to shrink that much!'

'Don't be such a prat next time then.' Lupin chipped in.

Pettigrew was still sobbing into his hands. Lupin gave Sirius a stern look that could have rivaled McGonagall. Sirius got up and walked over to Peter and knelt in front of him. Placing a hand on his shoulder he started going into a long winded apology he had recited many times.

'It's ok!' Pettigrew laughed as he threw the discarded bowl of water at Sirius. Black just stood there, dripping wet and dumbstruck for a few seconds.

'You are so dead! Come back here you _RAT!_ Sirius yelled, sprinting after Pettigrew.

'Well, it is almost time for breakfast anyway. Might as well get dressed' Remus laughed.

James just nodded, wiping away tears of laughter.


End file.
